


renjana rapuh

by blatherskitic



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, awas OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskitic/pseuds/blatherskitic
Summary: Ini tentang kita, dan renjanaku padamu yang sempat-sempatnya kupertanyakan.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	renjana rapuh

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirasi sedikit banyak disadur dari lagu 'What are you doing now?' oleh DAY6 dan Cha Ilhoon, atas sambatan iseng dari oknum @/datsuzukow di Twitter.

Terpaan sinar matahari di suatu pagi di musim gugur menyilaukan mataku.

Aku mengerjap dua kali, sebelum membetulkan posisi kacamataku. Kedua kakiku terus melangkah, ke depan, tanpa henti, seolah tahu arah. Tidak begitu kuperhatikan lalu-lalang orang di hadapan, juga berbagai aroma yang menyeruak dari beberapa gedung kecil dari arah kanan. Dalam lima langkah tercium aroma kopi, lalu limabelas langkah selanjutnya wangi bunga pula datang menyapa.

Kuhela napas panjang.

"Ah, mari kita lihat… sepertinya swalayan di dekat stasiun sedang ada banyak diskon hari ini…"

Kau berjalan tepat di sebelah kiriku, berusaha menyamakan langkah-langkah kecilmu denganku. Rambut coklat sedadamu ikut bergerak denganmu, seperti dipermainkan angin yang kauciptakan sendiri. Matamu fokus pada layar ponsel di genggaman; samar-samar dapat kutangkap gambar sekotak besar susu dan angka-angka yang tidak kalah besar di sampingnya.

Apa itu, 400 yen?

"Oh, tolonglah," aku menyahut. "Aku tahu kau akan mengikuti nasihatku dengan berbelanja di tempat yang banyak diskon, tapi bisakah kau tidak membeli terlalu banyak barang?"

Matamu tidak beralih juga dari layar, namun aku tahu kau mendengarku dengan baik.

"Kita kehabisan banyak bahan, kau tahu," kau berkata. "Susu, telur, roti juga! Oh, lalu—"

"—tolong belilah seperlunya. Mobilku tidak ada untuk menampung semua belanjaanmu nanti." Kuurut kepalaku. "Fokus untuk makan malam hari ini."

Langkah kita, entah kenapa, berhenti senada. Kepalamu menoleh padaku, matamu berbinar.

"Tentu saja kare daging!"

"Ditolak."

"Eh…"

Suaraku sedikit meninggi. "Kau ini bisa tidak sih, dalam sehari saja tidak usah masak kare? Sudah lima hari berturut-turut kita makan kare, tahu?"

"Tapi enak, 'kan?"

Aku terdiam. Ah, kau ini. Sekali menyangkut kare memang keras kepalanya minta ampun. Lagipula… ini skakmat telak untukku. Membosankan memang, tapi kari buatanmu memang lezat.

"Yah, yang itu memang tidak bisa disangkal."

Memandangku lama, giliranmu pula menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, kalau begitu… mungkin aku butuh variasi lain untuk menu hari ini."

Kupastikan senyum tipis yang kusungging tidak terlihat olehmu.

"Akhirnya."

Namun kali ini kau tidak langsung menyebut apa yang akan kaumasak nanti. Mungkin kau membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama kalau sudah bukan soal kare.

Kaki kita terus melangkah, entah berapa lama waktu berlalu dengan kita hanya berjalan lurus. Silih berganti, berbagai aroma dan pemandangan menyapa indra-indra kita. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang kita saling lontarkan, hanya fokus untuk sampai lebih cepat ke tempat tujuan.

Sampai di sebuah persimpangan jalan, kau berseru.

"Oke, tinggal menyeberang dan swalayan yang kita tuju ada di ujung blok…"

Begitu katamu, sambil menunjuk pada perempatan yang ramai dilintasi kendaraan. Lampu di seberang jalan masih berpendar merah; belum boleh menyeberang untuk sekarang. Mungkin dalam semenit lampunya akan berubah warna.

Dengan tenang kuamati seberang jalan, sebelum beralih padamu.

"Kau bisa menunggu, 'kan?" tanyaku pendek.

"Eh, kaupikir aku anak kecil? Tentu saja aku bisa!"

"Mendengarmu berkata seperti itu, firasatku malah memburuk."

"Kau yakin?"

Tiba-tiba kau menengadahkan kepalamu, memandang lurus padaku. Bukan sorot mata memelas seperti tadi yang kutangkap… apa ini? Sorot mata yang serius dan penuh keyakinan, seakan kau dapat membaca masa depanmu? Atau ini mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja?

"Justru firasatku yang memburuk," ujarmu lagi. "Kurasa kita memang tidak akan makan kare untuk malam ini."

"Apa, kau sudah memutuskan menunya?"

Senyummu melebar. "Biar mereka di asrama yang akan putuskan. Yang kusayangkan adalah _kita_ yang sedang berdiri di sini."

Dan jantungku otomatis berdegup sekali lebih kencang.

"Haah? Kau bicara apa, sih?"

"Ahaha, bercanda! Bisa tidak jangan terlalu serius begitu?" Dengan itu, tawamu meledak, dan lampu tanda menyeberang jalan berpendar hijau. Kau mendahuluiku, berlari kecil menelusuri zebra cross. Belum ada yang menyeberang setelahmu, hanya kau yang dengan riangnya berderap lurus ke depan seperti sedang dirasuki sesuatu.

Tunggu, dirasuki?

"Oi, tunggu!"

Waktu seakan berhenti untukku, juga untuk tanganku yang kukeluarkan dari saku celana setelah kulesakkan sejak keluar asrama tadi hanya untuk menggapai figur kecilmu,

yang terlanjur dihantam oleh truk kubis besar yang seakan tidak mengerti apa arti lampu merah di hadapannya.

* * *

"Tidak!"

Aku terlonjak kaget dengan napas terengah. Tangan kananku sudah merentang jauh ke depan, pada dinding putih di hadapan.

Kuatur napasku yang masih menderu. Jelas masih bisa kudengar suaraku sendiri. Berat, tersengal. Bisa kurasakan setetes keringat mengucur dari dahiku, pun tanganku yang tidak lagi terasa kering setelah kukepal.

Arlojiku masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Sekelilingku masih gelap, dan aku bersyukur anak ingusan di ranjang hadapan tidak mendengarku, karena lihatlah, dia bergerak pun tidak. Sepertinya telinganya sudah disumbat rapat-rapat sebelum tidur.

"Sakyo sialan... berisik, tahu..."

Yah, disumbat serapat apapun telinganya, kalau suara sekeras tadi pasti akan terdengar juga olehnya, bukan?

Kupijit pelan dahiku setelah lima menit kurasakan.

"Ya ampun, apa-apaan…"

Dan lagi, hanya suaraku yang menggema sendirian di kamar besar ini.

* * *

Hari ini akhir pekan, dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, ruang makan tampak sepi saat aku datang mendekat.

Tapi bagimu yang tengah sibuk di dapur, tidak ada istilah akhir pekan. Kau tetap harus bangun pagi, sama sepertiku, dan mungkin harus melepas waktu senggangmu kalau tiba-tiba dimintai tolong oleh kenalanmu dari rombongan teater lain atau apalah itu.

Dan juga, sepertinya kau sadar aku tengah memperhatikanmu.

"Wah, selamat pagi, Sakyo-san." Senyummu mengembang. "Kau tidak pernah bangun kesiangan walaupun sedang akhir pekan, ya."

Namun entah kenapa, memandang lurus kedua matamu saat ini membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasa. Jauh lebih cepat dari sehari-hari aku bersamamu, entah kenapa. Begitu pun sudah tidak karuan, tapi sekarang jauh lebih tidak karuan.

Masih tidak bisa kupercaya aku bisa kehilanganmu semudah itu dalam mimpi semalam.

"Eh, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu...?"

"Oh... pagi juga." Kupencet sedikit tulang hidungku sembari berjalan ke meja, imaji memilukanmu semalam seketika hilang. "Tapi kau pun sama denganku, 'kan."

"Yah, begitulah. Hari ini aku ada sedikit urusan di kota sebelah. Teman lamaku ada yang bekerja di sebuah rombongan teater dan mereka kekurangan kru belakang panggung, jadi kuputuskan akan menolong mereka." Lalu kau beranjak dengan sepiring roti bakarmu menuju meja dan duduk di hadapanku. "Omong-omong, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bangun pagi kalau kau tidak sehat, Sakyo-san. Itu tidak baik untukmu."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku tidak sakit, Sutradara Tersayang."

"...apa?"

Kutepuk dahiku, pandanganku tertuju pada secangkir kopi panas. "Lupakan ucapanku tadi. Jadi, kau mau kuantar?"

Namun kau menggeleng mantap.

"Tidak usah, tenang saja. Aku sudah janji dengan Chikage-san semalam, dia pun hari ini ada urusan mendadak di kantornya, jadi kami bisa pergi bersama."

Tertawakanlah aku atau apapun itu, tapi saat kau menyebut Utsuki tadi, pikiranku seketika tertuju pada truk kubis sialan yang merenggut nyawamu semalam.

"Pergi dengan Utsuki, ya..." kuhela napas pelan.

"Ah, maafkan aku, kalau kau mau mengantarku mungkin bisa kubatalkan—"

"—bukan begitu." Kendati begitu degupan jantungku semakin cepat. "Siapa aku, melarangmu untuk pergi dengan orang lain?"

Kaukibas-kibas tanganmu, jelas sekali raut wajahmu terlihat panik. "Te-tenang saja kok, aku belum tau mau pulang bagaimana nanti, dan mungkin agak malam, jadi..."

"Kujemput nanti." Kuhirup kopiku. "Jangan banyak debat."

Namun yang kulakukan setelah menghabiskan kopi pahit itu adalah terus beranjak dari meja dan melangkah kembali ke arah kamarku.

Masih kudengar suaramu yang memanggilku dari kejauhan, "Eh, Sakyo-san? Tidak makan?"

"Aku makan nanti saja."

Mungkin kau akan melihatku seperti anak kecil yang cemburu karena adiknya lebih dimanjakan keluarganya sendiri, tapi percayalah, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ya, bukan hakku untuk melarangmu pergi dengan siapapun di sini, karena bagaimanapun juga, kau bukan hak milik siapapun selain dirimu sendiri. Termasuk aku.

Jadi, aku pun harus bahagia saat kau menemukan pilihan hatimu sendiri suatu saat nanti, walaupun orang itu bukan aku.

Ah, sial. Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Maaf membuatmu khawatir.

Tapi lagi, apa aku sanggup mengatakannya di hadapanmu sekarang juga?

* * *

"Jadi, kau sebenarnya sudah datang paling awal saat sarapan tapi langsung kembali karena cemburu tahu sutradara kita akan pergi dengan Chikage? Lucu sekali."

Di depan meja bar dengan selembar surat lusuh di tangan, ditemani suara merdu hujan pukul empat petang, aku menghela napas berat.

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali, bukan? Tertawakan saja aku."

"Yang seperti itu manusiawi kok, Sakyo-kun. Tenang saja."

"Walaupun gelagatku hanya berdasarkan mimpi semata?"

"Oh?"

Yang kuminta temani ke bar sore ini, si misterius dari Tim Musim Dingin, hanya mengatupkan satu tangannya ke mulut sebelum mendengus tawa kecil khasnya. Seharusnya aku sudah menduga dari awal; kalau maksud hati ingin bercerita hanya akan ditertawai di ujungnya.

"Tolonglah, Yukishiro. Reaksimu tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Aku serius tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa sampai begitu sekali hanya karena mimpi. Setahuku kau lebih rasional dari ini." Yang kuomeli hanya memainkan sedikit cangkir anggurnya. "Apa ini mimpi buruk?"

"Ya..." aku terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "...dan di sana aku kehilangannya karena ditabrak truk kubis di tengah persimpangan jalan."

Untuk beberapa saat, waktu seolah berhenti berjalan untuk kami. Aku tidak bersuara barang sedikit, begitu pun Yukishiro, tapi tidak dengan suasana di belakang kami. Jelas kudengar celoteh beberapa mahasiswa yang baru pulang dari kampus dan mencari tempat berteduh karena hujan belum kunjung reda, juga orang-orang kantoran yang singgah ke sini hanya untuk secangkir-dua cangkir kopi.

"Kau tahu, Sakyo-kun? Sebenarnya aku ingat salah satu klienku dulu pernah berkata kalau mimpi buruk tidak baik untuk diceritakan, tapi aku sendiri pun pernah menceritakan mimpi burukku sendiri pada rekan setimku, juga pada sutradara kita..."

Yang kuloloskan dari bibir hanya sebatas "oh, begitu".

"Apa mimpi itu hanya muncul sekali?"

"Ya, baru semalam."

"Coba kau tunggu malam ini." Itu, lalu Yukishiro menepuk pelan pundakku. "Kalau mimpi itu datang lagi, mungkin itu isyarat sesuatu untukmu. Tapi kalau tidak, bisa jadi itu hanya karena kau kelelahan dan terlalu banyak terbeban pikiran."

Dalam hati aku merasa bersyukur karena surat yang kupegang tidak menarik perhatiannya sama sekali.

"Omong-omong, Sakyo-kun, aku baru sadar kau membawa surat itu."

Ralat, matanya kelewat jeli.

"Ini?" Kulambaikan surat lusuh yang kupegang sedari tadi. "Hanya cerita lama aku dengannya."

Kembali Yukishiro tertawa kecil. "Oh, jadi rasa yang kaupendam dengan sutradara kita sudah sejak kalian masih kecil, ya? Tidak kusangka semesta akan mempertemukan kalian lagi dalam keadaan yang seperti ini."

"Berisik."

"Oh, lihatlah pak tua satu ini~ Kalau kau terus begini nanti keburu direbut Chikage, lho~"

Aku terus beranjak berdiri dari meja bar, namun sebelum aku melangkah keluar, kusungging senyum tipis padanya.

"Kau tahu, akan kulihat malam ini. Terima kasih sarannya."

"Lalu minumnya?"

"Kau yang bayar. Siapa suruh menggodaku tadi."

Dia hanya balas tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, senang bisa membantumu."

* * *

Kau kembali muncul dalam mimpiku, saat aku tidak sadar tertidur menungguimu di depan stasiun. Hanya saja kita menjadi kecil, seakan kembali pada hari-hari yang kita habiskan bersama duapuluh tahun silam.

"Main, yuk!" begitu katamu, sambil menarik tanganku tanpa menungguku memberi respon dan membawaku lari menjauhi stasiun.

Kau lari begitu gesit, seperti dulu, membawaku tak tentu arah. Terkadang kita berada di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota, lalu detik berikutnya kita menelusuri blok-blok perumahan yang sepi.

"Kau ini mau membawaku ke mana sih?" Bahkan suara yang keluar dariku pun kecil.

"Nii-chan ikuti saja Izumi, oke?"

Mau tidak mau aku menurutimu, tentu saja. Apapun untuk orang yang kusayangi dalam diam, yang entah kapan aku dapat mengumpulkan keberanian untuk jujur langsung padanya.

Lalu yang selanjutnya kusadari, kita berhenti di depan sebuah kebun kubis besar di tengah antah-berantah. Kau melepas genggaman tanganmu dariku, memandangku sedih.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanyaku. "Kau tadi bilang mau mengajakku main, 'kan? Di kebun kubis sebesar ini?"

Namun kau tidak menjawab. Kedua mata merah jambu tuamu mulai berkaca-kaca sebagai gantinya.

"Soal main tadi... Izumi minta maaf sudah bohong sama nii-chan..."

"Maksudmu?"

Lalu pandanganmu terarah pada rumah besar di tengah kebun kubis itu, terpaku lama padanya. "Kakak yang punya kebun ini tinggal di situ, dan Izumi sudah janji untuk menikah dengannya kalau sudah besar..."

Tentu saja aku reflek mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Sebentar, apa?"

Kau masih menatap lekat-lekat dengan air muka sendu, hampir-hampir akan menangis.

"…Sakyo-san? Sudah berapa lama kau tertidur di sini?"

Namun suara yang keluar dari mulut kecilmu bukanlah suaramu sebelumnya. Ini suaramu yang biasa, yang berhasil meruntuhkan dimensi mimpiku tanpa aba-aba, dan mendapatimu berlutut di hadapanku, di tengah beberapa orang lalu lalang di depan stasiun di bawah langit pukul delapan malam.

Mataku mengerjap pelan sebelum kembali bertemu dengan milikmu, yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Sebentar, sepertinya jarak wajahmu sedikit terlalu dekat denganku…

"…ah, maafkan aku."

Ya, maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir lagi.

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf?"

Lidahku tetiba kelu mendengar pertanyaan itu darimu, namun itu tidak menghentikan tubuhku dari bangkit berdiri dan menggamit tanganmu untuk berjalan kembali pulang.

"Eh, sebentar… Sakyo-san—?"

Maaf saja, Izumi, tapi suaramu mengingatkanku kembali pada kebun kubis besar di mimpiku tadi.

"Ayo kita pulang. Tidak ada singgah-singgah."

"Eeeh?"

Yang dikatakan Yukishiro petang tadi ada benarnya juga. Ini memang isyarat yang keras.

Cukup keras untuk menamparku yang pengecut dengan perasaanku sendiri.

* * *

Kalau di hari Sabtu saja semua anak sekolah terlihat malasnya, apalagi Minggu?

Kecuali saat aku menuju ruang tengah untuk sarapan, beberapa orang sudah terlihat di sana. Dan antara mereka, tentu saja ada dirimu. Masih berkutat di dapur, hanya kali ini Fushimi ikut membantumu.

Tanpa berbicara apapun, aku terus duduk di meja makan.

"Sakyo-san, selamat pagi!"

Mataku menatap lurus pada kalian di dapur sana, terutama padamu yang sudah menyapaku tadi. "Oh, ya. Selamat pagi juga. Sarapan hari ini apa?"

"Panekuk, sedang dibuatkan!" Kali ini Fushimi yang menimpaliku. "Mau teh atau kopi, Sakyo-san?"

"Kopi, terima kasih banyak."

Kurasa kopi sudah cukup untuk memperbaiki suasana hatiku yang sudah berantakan sejak bangun tidur tadi.

Aku tahu seharusnya itu tidak menggangguku, tetapi masalahnya adalah mimpiku semalam pun kembali dihantui olehmu, yang kali ini berdiri di depan altar dengan gaun putih kembang panjang, mengikrarkan janji suci seumur hidup dengan seorang pemuda berambut hijau.

Dan tolong tampar aku sekencang mungkin, karena yang paling mirip dengan lelaki di mimpiku semalam itu sudah lama duduk manis di hadapanku, menyisip kopinya.

"Tidak ada panekuk pedas ya, Sutradara?"

"Jangan mengada-ada, Chikage-san! Itu bukan panekuk namanya!"

Aku memang pernah berkata kalau aku akan bahagia bila kau bahagia, tapi masalahnya aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan membuatmu bahagia nanti. Bukan hakku untuk memaksakan diri untuk menjadi masa depanmu, tetapi untuk saat ini, aku sangat ingin membuang jauh semua pemikiran itu.

Ya ampun, memikirkan ini saja sudah membuatku pusing.

"Omong-omong, Omi-san," kudengar kau berkata seraya mengantar secangkir kopi padaku, "kita kehabisan telur dan susu. Kurasa aku akan berbelanja sebentar lagi."

"Biar kuantar."

Tanpa mengangkat pandanganku pun aku sudah tahu kalau semua yang berada di meja makan saat ini sudah memandangiku takjub, Utsuki sekalipun.

"Biar kuantar, supaya kau tidak boros berbelanja," tambahku cepat. "Habislah uang belanja kita dalam sehari kalau kau yang belanja sendiri."

"Aku tidak seboros itu, Sakyo-san!"

"Begitu?" Aku menyeringai. "Lalu kenapa kau atau orang yang bersamamu selalu terlihat keberatan setiap habis belanja?"

"Itu…"

"Jawabannya mudah saja." Dari arah sofa ruang tengah, Yukishiro menimpali. "Banyak yang minta titipan pada sutradara kita agar bisa dibelikan!"

"Hoo, begitu rupanya."

Kembali kupandang dirimu yang sudah salah tingkah. Seringaiku melebar tanpa sebab.

"Kita akan hemat habis-habisan hari ini, lihat saja."

* * *

Dan saat aku berkata akan hemat, memang kita betulan akan berhemat ria.

Hemat waktu belanja, hemat bahan bakar, hemat biaya pengeluaran.

"Kau betulan mengambil barang-barang yang paling murah untukku dan tidak menerima titipan dari orang lain, walaupun Homare-san sudah kehabisan stok tehnya? Kau memang betul-betul teguh dengan ucapanmu, Sakyo-san."

Hanya emosi yang meluap dari hatiku yang tidak hemat. Untung pandai kututupi.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk teh-teh mahal permintaan Arisugawa. Itu bisa dibeli kapan-kapan."

Kau dan tangan kosongmu di sisiku terlihat gusar.

"Seperti biasa, tegas sekali…"

"Lagipula aku ada perlu denganmu."

Dan kuharap kau dapat menghargai usahaku (juga degup jantungku yang semakin cepat) untuk dapat mengutarakan kalimat semacam ini.

Ya, aku tak boleh mengabaikan isyarat dari bunga tidurku kali ini.

Maka yang seharusnya kita berbelok kiri, akhirnya menjadi terus lurus.

"Sakyo-san, kalau pulang 'kan harusnya ke kiri?"

"'Kan sudah kubilang aku ada perlu denganmu."

Aku terus melangkah dengan satu kantung plastik besar di satu tangan dan tangan kecilmu di tanganku yang lain. Dan langkah kita terhenti tepat di depan sebuah taman bermain.

Matamu seketika berbinar. "Oh? Maksudnya kau akan mengajakku bermain di sini? Tidak sepertimu yang biasanya."

"Bukan begitu, bocah." Kutepuk dahiku, sebelum menarikmu ke dalam taman. Mataku dengan tenang mencari bangku taman terdekat sebelum menemukan satu di dekat sebuah pohon besar.

"Itu," titahku padamu dan wajah kebingunganmu. "Duduk di situ. Kau mau teh atau kopi?"

Namun kau tidak terus memandangku. "Sama saja denganmu... kurasa?"

Pelan tapi pasti, kembali kuatur napasku sedemikian rupa sebelum berbalik meninggalkanmu demi mesin minuman hangat di sebelah taman.

Cukup lama memang untuk memilih kopi yang sesuai seleramu, tapi aku bersyukur kau masih mau menungguku di bangku tadi setelah sekian lama.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kuberikan kopi itu padamu sebelum ikut duduk.

"Terima kasih, Sakyo-san." Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu karena masih mau tersenyum hangat padaku seperti hari-hari dulu. "Ah, wanginya kopi ini!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa seleramu, jadi kuharap kau suka yang kubelikan itu."

Kusisip kopiku, begitu pun denganmu. Kopiku sengaja kubeli lebih pahit dari milikmu, karena aku khawatir kepalamu akan sakit kalau minum yang terlalu pahit.

Lalu kau tersenyum sangat cerah. "Ini hangat dan manis! Tentu saja aku menyukainya, Sakyo-san!"

Aku terdiam sebentar memandangimu.

"Ya, hangat dan manis..." kuhela napas panjang, satu tanganku meraih dan mengacak pelan rambut coklatmu, "...seperti dirimu."

"Sebentar, apa?"

"Lupakan aku berkata itu tadi."

"Sakyo-san selalu saja seperti itu, aku tidak mengerti..."

Kusungging senyum sedih, pandangan kulempar entah ke mana. "Hangat dan manismu itu masalahnya tidak akan bisa kumiliki nanti..."

Aku tahu, pikiranmu pasti akan dibanjiri pertanyaan; hal semacam "ke arah mana percakapan ini akan menuju?" Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi dengan itu.

"Yah, kalaupun kau nanti bisa bahagia dengan Utsuki, atau orang lain sekalipun, aku pun akan turut bahagia untukmu."

Aku yakin, pasti kedua matamu sudah membulat sempurna sekarang. Aku tidak ingin memastikan benar atau tidaknya, aku terlalu malu untuk melihat padamu sekarang.

"Sebentar... bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah tiga kali bermimpi tentangmu akhir-akhir ini," aku terus berujar, "kali pertama aku kehilanganmu karena ditabrak truk kubis. Kali kedua kau berkata padaku sudah dilamar anak pemilik kebun kubis. Dan semalam, kali ketiga... aku melihatmu menikah dengan pria yang mirip sekali dengan Utsuki—atau apa itu betul dia? Aku tidak tahu."

"Hah, aku? Menikah dengan Chikage-san?!"

Tentu saja, Izumi, kau pun tidak akan percaya mendengarnya.

"Seseorang berkata padaku kalau mimpi tentangmu itu muncul lebih dari sekali berarti itu suatu isyarat untukku. Kini aku paham apa maksudnya."

Meletakkan gelas kopiku yang hanya tinggal setengah di sisiku, aku berpaling, meraih kedua bahumu mendekat.

Dan sebelum kusadari, keningmu sudah kukecup sekali.

"Aku rela kau bahagia dengan siapapun, Izumi, karena itu pilihan hatimu." Napas panjang kembali kuhela, jarak antara wajah kita tak sampai sejengkal. "Tapi setidaknya untuk kali ini izinkan aku untuk egois sedikit."

Kurasa wajahku sudah sama merahnya dengan wajahmu sekarang.

"Sakyo-san... masih terpikir yang kemarin, ya...?"

"Maafkan aku."

Ya, maafkan aku dan emosi egoisku yang malah tiba-tiba memelukmu erat seperti ini.

"Eh—"

"—boleh tolong jangan bergerak sebentar?" aku bergumam pelan. "Aku tahu aku akan terlihat aneh di matamu sekarang, tapi tolong izinkan aku melakukan ini. Sebentar saja."

Yang tidak kusangka adalah kedua tanganmu yang meraih punggungku, membalas pelukanku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa persisnya yang ada dalam pikiranmu... tapi terima kasih sudah sudi memikirkan kebahagiaanku. Walaupun ada sedikit salah paham di bagian Chikage-san, sih."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak terpikir untuk menikahi dia atau apapun itu, kok." Lalu kau tertawa kecil di sebelah telingaku. "Fokusku masih pada teater kita, pada kalian. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, tapi juga kalian semua, tenang saja. Karena aku ingin menuju puncak bersama dengan kalian."

Setidaknya beban pikiranku sudah sedikit banyak terangkat setelah kulepas pelukanmu darimu, dan pandangan kita tidak lagi bertemu. Hanya saja fokus kita kali ini pun sama; pada sepasang anak kecil yang bermain ayunan bersama di seberang sana.

"Mirip kita dulu, bukan?" Senyumanku mengembang sedikit. "Sayangnya waktu kita sudah habis untuk bermain-main."

"Tapi tidak akan pernah habis untuk selalu bersama, 'kan?"

Itu, lalu kau tersenyum padaku. Masih senyum yang sama seperti duapuluh tahun silam.

Namun kali ini kesadaran diriku sudah sepenuhnya kembali, karena reaksiku hanyalah gerutuan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang. Nanti mereka bisa berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang kita."

Kuambil cangkir kopiku dan bergegas, dari ekor mataku bisa kulihat kau dan belanjaanmu tergopoh mengejarku.

"Eh, tunggu aku, Sakyo-san! Sebentaaar!"

Tapi kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, kau pun ada benarnya. Sepertinya jalur pikirku terlalu berlebihan. Masih terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan masa depan yang lebih serius. Impian utama kita sebagai sebuah rombongan teater pun belum tercapai.

"Cepat sedikit, nanti kutinggal."

"Sakyo-san jahaaat!"

Kurasa begini pun tidak masalah untuk sekarang.

**Author's Note:**

> .....tolong maafkan saya kalau ceritanya jadi ngaco gini, karena inilah efek nggak nulis setahun, dan kayaknya bakat saya emang di nulis berlobang-lobang. | ωヾ)
> 
> But still, kritik dan saran tetap ditunggu, dan terimakasih sudah membaca! /o/
> 
> \- 2020.10.14, chae-dellin.


End file.
